


Off the Deep End

by LassLuna



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CS overboard AU, Captain Swan - Freeform, Captain Swan Movie Marathon Event (Once Upon a Time), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassLuna/pseuds/LassLuna
Summary: Emma Swan has had to fight for everything in her life. She’s had to fight to keep a roof over their heads, she’s had to fight to keep her marriage from crumbling--that was a fight doomed from the start--and to fight to make something of herself.Then of course that rich snob on a boat cost her her job. He’s an absolute prick who has probably never fought for anything in his entitled life. So when an opportunity for a little revenge pops up, who was she to deny it?Now she has to fight to keep from having actual feelings for the amnesiac who might just care about her and her kids.CS Overboard AU
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Henry Mills, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35
Collections: Captain Swan Movie Marathon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I always wanted to write this story since I saw the remake when it came out. Thank you @captainswanmoviemarathon for giving me an excuse to write this fic. Thank you @searchingwardrobes for her beta services! I really appreciate it and of course thank you @carpedzem for her STUNNING art for this story!!! I absolutely love it!!! Please please check out her post.

It’s a bad idea. Absolutely terrible plan. She knows it the moment she sees him lying in that hospital bed with a large bandage on his temple and ocean blue eyes that are positively empty. The asshole has no idea who she is.

“Go hug your husband Emma!” Ruby encourages, pushing her forward. She absolutely doesn’t want to do this. But Emma doesn’t see another option. She puts on a smile.

“Honey!” She says as enthusiastically as she can. “I can’t believe you’re ok.” She reaches in for a hug and he is as still as a statue as she does so, obviously confused. “They told me you had amnesia, but I didn’t think...” She trails off. “Do you remember me?” 

He shakes his head, eyes narrowed on her face. She can see the strain in his eyes before he closes them in obvious discomfort. She winces at that. It looks like he has a pretty serious head injury. She raises her hand and touches the bandage gently. He flinches at that but doesn’t move. “Hey, it’s alright.” She tries to soothe. “We’ll figure this out ok?”

He nods. “And who are you?” He asks. He has no idea that they had been at each other's throats only a few days ago. “Who am I?”

Emma smiles. “You’re Killian Swan. My husband.”

_Except of course you’re not._

//

Emma did not begin the week plotting to abduct a man with amnesia. No sir. All she wanted to do was clean a damn yacht. Several yachts actually. Storybrooke Marina was lucky to get quite a bit of attention this time of the year, big ships from pretty rich boys with even bigger wallets.

It was a perfect seasonal gig for Emma to have when her kids were out of school, when her teenage son Henry could watch her younger son, Leo while she made some extra cash. Usually it was simple,a quick get in, get out operation.

After all, who would still be on their boats at 10 am? Most of the time, the party animals were in some fancy hotel sleeping off their hangover. Perfect time to get them deep cleaned before the next party. So Emma thought nothing of it when she started the vacuum and went to work. And this ship was an absolute pig sty. Emma’s seen some messes before, she was raising two boys after all, but this was another level. 

Glasses of all sorts littered the place, some plastic, others not. It looked like they had had some sort of pirate themed soiree because there was all sorts of pirate themed junk all over the place, from eye patches, to pirate hats to what appeared to be parrot feathers.

Gross was an understatement of the century. But Emma was not one to complain. She was no stranger to some good old fashioned hard work. Unfortunately however, it wasn’t long before it became apparent that she was not alone on this ship.

“Bloody hell!” Shouted a voice from the bedroom, and out came a very scarcely dressed man, hand pressed against his head in obvious discomfort. She couldn’t help but notice the guy’s compass tattoo on his ribs.

“Who the hell are you and why are you making all that damn racket?” He snapped impatiently. 

Emma jolted in surprise when she saw him. It wasn’t the first time she’d run into an unexpected guest. But it was the first time they were missing a shirt and only in a towel...

“Cleaning.” She said dumbly. “Why are you here?” She asks.

“It’s my damn ship where else would I be?” He said making his way over to her. He gave her a once over. “And can you do the cleaning quieter?” He asked. 

“Not-Not really.” She stammered out. “It looks like you got this place stained pretty good.” She says gesturing to the place. 

“That’s what happens when you have a good time.” The man mused. “Something you obviously know nothing about.” He snickered. Emma rolled her eyes at the comment.

“Look, how about I come back later? Give you some time for some beauty sleep.” She said, starting to pick up her stuff. The man shook his head, stopping her. His hand went to keep the vacuum from leaving the ground and his grip on his towel slipped.

Her eyes went wide at the slight of the towel slipped to reveal pirate crossbone swim trunks beneath. Emma sighed in relief. Seeing some rich guys junk was the last thing she needed today. 

He looked at her flush face, a knowing grin appearing on his face. “Easy love. It’s not gentleman-like to flash a lady.” He said with a smirk. “Unless of course she would like it.” He took a step closer to her. His eyebrows high in amusement of her discomfort.

Emma couldn’t help but groan in annoyance. “First of all, not your love.” She snapped, and with two hands she grabbed her cleaning equipment and turned it on. “Second. I can either clean your disgusting boat _with_ my vacuum, or come back later. Your choice.”

She looked him dead in the eye and for a moment she thought, like most rich assholes, he was going to cave and let her do her job. But of course, this guy seemed to be the captain of all the assholes. 

“Well _love._ ” He practically sneered, grabbing the loud vacuum out of her arms. She lets out a shriek of surprise. “I was going to let you off with a little apology for waking me up, but after calling _The Jolly_ a boat, it seems you’re going to have to do without this bloody device.” 

“What the hell do you think you’re-” But Emma didn’t have a chance to stop the mad man before he tossed it over the side and down into the harbor.

//

It’s hours later when Emma was in Granny’s receiving the worst verbal lashing ever. And from Smee no less. Emma never imagined the nervous, sweet tempered man could be so brutal. 

It probably didn’t help that not only had she not cleaned _the boat,_ but Smee’s vacuum had been completely unsalvageable. After pushing in the owner of said ship into the harbor, security had removed her from the docks, banning her until Mr. Jones was out of port later that evening.

Emotionally: Emma was damned near pleased at the complete and utter surprise on the man’s face when she tossed him in right after her stuff. 

Who does he think he is destroying someone else’s property without a care in the world? She hoped she taught him a lesson of respecting someone who was only there to do her job.

Financially: It was a disaster for her and probably for Smee too. She needed that money. Depended on it. 

Now she either had to pick up extra hours at Granny’s or Robin’s construction site. Emma couldn’t afford extra hours, honestly. 

She was stretched thin as it was. If she did take the extra hours there was no way she’d have time to study. If she couldn’t study for her nursing exam, she couldn’t provide a better life for her kids. The very thing she promised herself when she first got pregnant with Henry.

She put her head down on the table in defeat. 

_We_ both _promised that, but Neal and promises never did end well..._

“Emma!” Ruby called from her place at the counter. Emma opened an eye to glare at her best friend. She was in no mood for whatever scheme Ruby usually got her involved in. “The boys are here.” Emma’s eyes opened suddenly to see her kids bursting into the diner red faced from working on her brother’s farm and smiling. She lifted her head, trying not to give away the defeat in her entire being. She forced a smile on her face.

“Hey kids.” She greeted, “Have a fun day?”

“Yeah!” The younger of her boys, Leo exclaimed. “Uncle David let me play with the goats!” At only 6 years old, after spending a whole day outside there was absolutely no chance at an indoor voice. “He said we can go back tomorrow.”

Emma smiled at him, rubbing his head of shaggy blonde hair as he scooted into the booth with her. “What about you?” She asked looking at her older kid. Henry had a smile on his face, but he avoided looking at her, as usual. Ever since he turned 14, she had been getting the teenaged silent treatment. 

“It was fine,” he said. Oh how she missed her chatty story teller. But apparently it wasn’t cool anymore. “Have you heard from dad?” He asked suddenly as Ruby dropped down their usual orders.

As if her day wasn’t bad enough with losing her cleaning job, now she had both her gloomy teen and her bright eyed kid looking at her so hopefully...

The truth was she hadn’t heard from Neal. The last time she’d heard from him had been Henry’s birthday nearly 8 months ago. It hadn’t even been about their kids. It had been asking for money to fly across the country to meet his girlfriend. 

The absolute nerve of the man. 

But after that, after she verbally let him have it, he never contacted the boys again. Not even to wish them happy birthday like he did before. Sure he left nearly two years ago, but the lack of contact had been hard on the boys. Especially Leo. He still had hope that Neal would come back to see them.

“No.” Emma responded to Henry. “You know you’re father, head in the clouds, would forget his head if it wasn’t attached to him.” She said, trying her best to make excuses for him, as she always did. Emma never wanted to speak ill of him, but he always made it terribly difficult. “You know he loves you.”

Henry looks down into his food. “You don’t have to lie.” he says bitterly. “He _doesn’t._ ”

“Henry.” Leo said eyes wide. “Of course dad loves us! He said he’ll be back when he can take us to the new water park.” He reminds him. Leo looked over at her with uncertainty. As if doubting his own words for a moment.

She can see in Henry’s eyes flash angrily, like he wants to say something but being the good big brother he is, he doesn’t. He just takes an aggressive bite of his burger. 

“Nevermind. Forget I even asked.” He said. It breaks Emma’s heart that her kids are hurting like this and there’s nothing she can do about it. 

“I love you kid. The three of us...we can figure it out.” She said and it feels like not enough. It feels like there should be more to say but there isn’t. “How about we watch a movie together? Just the three of us.”

Leo’s eyes sparkled. “Can it be a disney movie?”

Henry groans. “Not another disney movie.” He complained.

“Hey, Disney movies are cool.” Emma said. “We’ll flip a coin like usual.” She tells him ending an argument before it starts.

//

It’s not long before they are back home to their small loft sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Peter Pan is playing on the screen and Leo is cuddled up to her side. It used to be Henry's favorite of the Disney movies so she figured it would be a good middle ground to appease her kids. 

Henry was texting on his phone rather than watching the movie, although she caught him watching some of the more exciting scenes every now and then. She pretended she didn’t notice. 

Lighting flashes out their window, crackling thunder makes Leo jump in fright. “Hey, it’s ok kid.” She said with a smile. She looked out the window at the nasty storm. It doesn’t matter that some prick cost her her job. She knows that she will do whatever she has to do for her kids.

Emma swears she will figure out how to give them the better life she always wanted.

That rich jerk can fall off his boat for all she cares.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long over due second chapter, thank you so much for you support of this. I really appreciate it.

Killian Jones had never wanted for anything. Not with his mother’s multimillion dollar shipping company that she had built herself. Their fortune provided him the opportunity to live in the lapse of luxury, anything he so desired was his with a simple phone call or a credit card. Everything except his mother herself.

He remembered Alice Jones fondly, remembers the trips to the beach they went on, being 5 years old and watching her teach his elder brother to sail. They both adored their time with her, their time cooking in the kitchen, going to a movie anything to keep the boys from realizing just how privileged they were.

He remembers what she used to tell them before they went to sleep. “A man who doesn’t fight for what he wants deserves what he gets.” She would say. He tried to live by that, even after her death when he was still a child. Even after his father, drowning in grief, spent most of his childhood in board meetings or bars rather than with him.

Boarding schools raise the children of the rich. This was a fact Killian knew quite well from all his time spent in them. But Killian was nothing if not resourceful. A man who doesn’t fight for what they want deserves what they get, and so whatever Killian wanted, he would get. He had enough power and influence to do so. 

Sometimes it took money, other times it took throwing around his father’s reputation. Anyone who said no to him never held firm for long, all it took was a message to his father (His secretary really if Killian was being honest) and whatever stood in his way crumbled under their weight. 

(Killian never really asked how exactly they did it, just that it was easier than parenting)

Liam never really liked Killian’s mentality when it came to these things, he always tried to teach Killian how to deal with things like this with _honor_ or _good form._ Those concepts made him roll his eyes.

It’s not like Liam ever stuck around either to actually clean up the mess his bouts of ‘honor’ led him into. The moment Liam joined the military Killian was alone again, back to handling things his way. It was easier that way. 

Killian would never want for anything. Except maybe for this splitting headache to subside. And it wasn’t from a bloody hangover.

“Here you go babe.” A voice says besides him as one of the crewen handed her an icepack to put on his aching head. “I can’t believe that crazy person threw you off your own ship!” She exclaims, the coldness seems to help his aching head.

He smiled at her, his brunette beautiful girlfriend of half a decade. He doesn’t know what he’d do without her, or at the very least he’d have a lot less fun doing it.

“Perhaps Mr. Jones needs to go see a doctor.” The crewman notes. Milah rolls her eyes.

“Killian is fine, aren’t you babe?” She asks. “We have a party tonight that I-we simply can not miss.” He smirks. Typical Milah, much like himself she knows that the celebration shouldn’t stop, he was Killian Jones after all. 

What he wanted, he got, what he couldn’t have he’d buy. Simple as that.

“Mr. Jones, you have a call sir.” Another crewman said, the young lady who typically served the food. He waved her away.

“Tell whoever that is I’m busy.” He says. He does not have time for his father or brother getting involved in his personal life. Always wanting to change him to fit their needs. He had no interest in whatever they had to say.

“Your brother says it can’t wait.” She adds nervously. “He said something about flying over if you don’t take his call.

Killian groans in annoyance. The only thing worse than _talking_ to Liam is him showing up here unannounced and killing his buzz. He recalls a time last year when he and his mates stormed into his party and effectively confiscated all the rum, a killing blow to even the most lively of events.

“Fine.” He says offering his hand for the phone. “What is it brother?”

“Nice way to greet me, little brother.” Liam says mildly amused. 

“Younger brother.” He responds impatiently. Killian’s always hated his nickname which of course just made Liam use it at every turn. “Now tell me what’s so important that you had to threaten to show up if I don’t answer?” He snaps. He glances at Milah’s face, she seems mildly annoyed but listening all the same. 

“Why are you in Maine?” He asks. “You’re supposed to be in New York for father’s birthday.” Killian rolls his eyes.

“Well that’s exactly why I am here, brother. Today it’s Maine and then tomorrow we head out to cross the Atlantic, we’re thinking of hitting London next.I have no intention of visiting my father and his gang of supporters and gathering around and talking about what a wonderful father he is.” Killian snaps. “You and I both know he wasn’t.”

“Be that as it may, he still only wants the best for us.” Liam adds. “Just come down, smile and then you can be off again.”

“You know the second I step foot there he’s going to be down my throat about taking up the reigns of the company alongside you.” Killian reminds him. He does so every time he sees him. 

“And is that so bad?” Liam asks. “Is it so terrible to try to protect what mother built? So terrible to make something of our lives?” Killian can tell he was getting impatient with him “It’s about time you stop obsessing over the past and grow up brother.”

“Easy for you to say, you joined the bloody military to get away from him.” Killian reminds him. While Liam was off being the _honorable_ brother, he was expected to take part of their mother’s company. He never wanted any of that. But what he wanted never seemed to matter. 

“And you used alcohol and your bloody boat.” Liam snaps. “What would our mother think if she saw you now? Prancing around without a care in the world with that gold digger at your side”

Now Killian was getting angry. “Mother always said we need to fight for what we want, _brother._ And right now I want to be done with this conversation.”

Killian didn’t wait for a response before hanging up.

He gives a long sigh, running his hand through his hair in frustration. Talking to his family always left him frustrated. Couldn’t they see he was not interested in any of that? That he was perfectly content with life as it was?

“I’m sorry sweetie.” Milah says, as she always does when he has a difficult phone call with his family. “But maybe it’s best for us to go.” She offers. “Rub a few elbows, and maybe get absolutely wasted at your dear ol’ dad’s expense.” She says with a smirk.

He can’t help smile at Milah’s attempt to make him feel better. 

“But for now, let’s get ready for the best party this little rundown port has ever seen!” She says happily. She stands up and points to the crew who had given her the cold press. “What are you standing around for? We have work to do.” She announces. “Don’t worry babe, I’ll take care of everything.” She promises.

True to her word, she does. Killian can’t help but laugh at the way Milah barked her orders and demanded at his employees, making sure that this party Milah insisted on throwing was to her liking.

Hell hath no fury like a disappointed Milah.

//

The party was excellent, just as Milah intended. Lord knows he would have heard about it had things gone any other way. It was something Killian liked about her, always striving for perfection. 

They headed off to sea onwards the end of the party, just in time for the locals to get the bloody hell off his ship. Killian quite enjoyed it like that. He much preferred to head off to England with just his normal crew and Milah.

“Did you have a good time?” Milah asks, smiling down at him from her position on the railing. He was nursing one last beer, watching the lights from the town fade away.

“Of course love.” He says, standing up to give her a swift peck on the cheek. She didn’t hesitate to draw him in deeper, a hand on his cheek. “I always do.”

It made her smile brighter.

“Always.” She repeats. “That’s what I’ve been meaning to talk to you about. We’ve been together for years Killian.” 

He nods. It had been a whirlwind romance, full of sex and alcohol and quite a bit of fun along the way. She understood him in ways that most did not. Far more than his brother or father ever did.

“Always.” Milah repeats. “Do you think...” She trails off. He smiles, cupping her cheek.

“What is it? You know you can talk to me.”

“Killian.” She says slowly. “Have you ever thought... do you think...”She looks away then glances up. “Marry me Killian Jones.”

He doesn’t think he’s heard her correctly. Marriage? Him?

He can’t help it, he bursts out laughing. Him marry her? It was more ridiculous the more he thought about it. He felt Milah push him away, her hopeful smile gone in an instant. 

“Why are you laughing?” She demands. “You ungrateful bastard.” She pushes him again rougher.

“Milah...” He says trailing off. “Why the hell would I want to marry you?” Because that’s the truth. They’d never spoken about this, never talked long term. Sure they've been together for the last few years but he never...he never thought about them being long term, never thought she wanted that life.

He sure as hell doesn’t want it. He doesn’t want to run the company like Liam wants him to. He doesn’t want to stop seeing the world and he sure as hell doesn’t want marriage and children.

Perhaps Milah doesn’t quite understand him like he thought.

“Because-Because” She stutters out. “Because you love me!” She declares. 

He shakes his head. “Milah I think you have the wrong idea about what we have. It’s just...fun, nothing so serious. Just mindless fun.”

“You absolute jackass!” She shrieks and gives him another push in the chest. It doesn’t hurt persay, but it does make his grip on the railing loosen, then there’s a sickening crack as the security on the railing breaks under their weight. He stumbles backwards and barely catches himself. He’s holding onto his ship now.

“Bloody hell.” He curses. “That was a close-”

He’s interrupted by something being smashed over his head. The next thing he knows he hits the freezing cold water below.

//

He wakes up cold. The sun is high in the sky and everything bloody _hurts._ From his head, to his arm to ever bloody inch of his skin.

He groans at sound above him, buzzing and buzzing.

“ _...who is he...”_

_“...ambulance...”_

He opens his eyes just a crack. There’s a man, no two of them, standing over him, one has a phone in his hand.

“Sir?” he says. “Are you alright?”

He’s not but that should be bloody obvious.

“Can you tell us your name?” He blinks.

He can’t. He can’t remember...anything.

//

“Killian Swan.” He repeats, now knowing his name. 

Something about the name doesn’t sit right with him. But then again, he doesn’t know what _does_ sit right with him. 

He narrows his eyes at the blonde. “And you’re my wife?” He repeats, looking over the blonde once more. She’s attractive enough, he thinks. But she seems guarded, not at all the warm welcome he expected from a loving wife. Not to mention the obvious waitress outfit she had on. No, no wife of his would have to resort to serving food to make a living. He can’t explain it, but he knows that his life was more than that, it was...he wasn’t sure...

“What the bloody hell happened? Why am I here and why can’t I remember anything?” He snaps impatiently. He has a hundred questions, starting with why he woke up on the beach and why it took him so long to be found. He’s been in this insufferable hospital for hours and-

“Cool it buddy.” The blonde snaps, shutting him down immediately. “Doctors say you got hit in the head, gave you some long term amnesia, probably from falling off the harbor drinking.”

“Drinking.” He repeats. Now that sounds like a fantastic idea...

“How are you feeling?” She asks, her expression softening slightly. But he can still feel walls from his _lovely_ wife.

“Irritated.” He replies. “And how do I know you’re telling the truth?”

The blonde crosses her arms. “You have a compass tattoo on your rib cage.” She replies. “A little detail I would only know if I was your wife.” She replies smugly. 

“I do not have a-” He stops short as he lifts his shirt to reveal the exact compass tattoo the woman described. He traces it lightly with his fingers. Ink on his own body that he didn’t recognize. “Bloody hell.” He says in realization. 

“You really are my wife”


End file.
